


Not All Bad

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti has been questioning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



Shaak Ti was no stranger to the questioning of her life, its path, and why she persisted. As the war unspooled around them, with its tragedies and horrors, the questioning intensified. 

Not all of those questions were negative in their nature, though, as she felt her contemplative mood be nudged to one side, a reaction to the woman currently coming awake in her bed. More, it was in response to the empathic abilities coming alert, yet the Jedi Master welcomed such diversions from her thoughts.

Dani made it all a little more bearable, and gave her pleasant questions to consider.


End file.
